


will my poems reach you if I keep writing more and more?

by helpwhatshappeninguh



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Ghostbur, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, i dunno what else to tag so uh
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:41:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28448607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helpwhatshappeninguh/pseuds/helpwhatshappeninguh
Summary: Ghostbur knows he'll be passing on soon.He wants to say goodbye to everyone. So, he sends them letters.
Relationships: Alexis | Quackity & Wilbur Soot, Clay | Dream & Wilbur Soot, Eret & Wilbur Soot, Floris | Fundy & Wilbur Soot, Jschlatt & Wilbur Soot, Niki | Nihachu & Wilbur Soot, No Romantic Relationship(s), Ranboo & Wilbur Soot, Toby Smith | Tubbo & Wilbur Soot, Wilbur Soot & Phil Watson, Wilbur Soot & Technoblade, Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit
Comments: 5
Kudos: 57





	1. dear readers,

dear readers,

at first, i wasn't sure if i should post all of these notes as an actual chapter, but in the end i decided to anyways. oh well. 

just some notes before i start this fic~

1\. i'm kind of just writing this for my own comfort? I've not been feeling good lately but i had this idea and thought it'd be fun :) if i messed up anything from canon, feel free to tell me though!

2\. i had this idea and then i was writing stuff down and i went, "wait a minute haven't i heard of a fic with this desc before," and i went through 16 different pages of stories and i literally couldn't find whatever i was thinking about. i've made up things in my head before, so i honestly have no idea if i'm being dumb again or not. if anyone knows if this fic exists, please tell me, because i want to make sure mine and that aren't too similar. 

3\. if you see this and my other story isn't finished, i'm not abandoning it!! those chapters are currently way longer and take me a bit to write, so i thought a shorter fic might be fun.

4\. adding on to the last of 3, these chapters will probably be relatively short, i think so at least. 

5\. title is from "15 years pursuing a cute boy" by Hatsune Miku. if it's not obvious already, i'm so bad at finding titles. these aren't poems i was just legit so done with finding something that fit this- the real line from the song is "will my love poems reach you if I keep writing more and more?" but i removed the word love cuz uh... no romantic relationships.

6\. as per usual, if anyone involved says they're uncomfortable with this fic i will take it down. 

thank you for reading, and i hope you enjoy this fic!!

sincerely, me.

(i did not mean to make a dear evan hansen reference. oops.)

(edit: there's?? so?? many?? spelling?? errors?? i didn't even notice at 4am pls how did i write "end" instead of "head???" "bye hatsune miku???")


	2. dear niki,

dear niki, 

hello niki!!!! how are you today? 

i walked by your bakery earlier. it smelled really good! i thought about going in, but i didn’t think you’d be happy with me. i wasn’t sure why, but i wouldn’t want to upset you.

i think i forgot some things about you. 

i know we were friends before. i remember bringing you to L’manburg. i remember trying not to laugh with you. i remember joking with Tommy and you, 

i don’t know what happened after that.

i don’t know a lot of what alivebur did to everyone. i tried to think, but my brain hurt. I tried to ask someone, but then my heart hurt and i couldn’t listen. 

but even i know without the details that he wasn’t a good person. 

i’m sorry for anything he did.

i hope that, even if you can’t forgive all his actions, you can forgive the ones he made towards you. 

in the end, i don’t know how alivebur felt. i don’t think anyone did. but i think he was really glad to have you as his friend, because i know i would be, too. 

remember to take care of yourself!

sincerely, ghostbur :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thought i should mention, this is totally platonic, don't ship real people and they've both said they're just friends
> 
> probably bad to do this for like the seventh time but its 4am so ill proof read this tomorrow morning
> 
> i just wrote proofreed- i really need sleep. 
> 
> thank you for reading!!


	3. dear ranboo,

dear ranboo, 

hello ranboo! i hope you’re well today!! 

it was raining earlier. i hope you stayed safe!! 

how are you liking the SMP so far? i know you haven’t been here for long, but i’m happy you’re getting along with everyone!! 

getting straight to the point, if it’s not too much, can i ask you to do something for me? 

look out for tommy and tubbo while i’m gone, will you? 

they’ll take problems and try to take care of them on their own, which never fared well. they need someone who they can rely on and trust, and i think you can fill that position!! they both really seem to get along well with you, and i think someone a bit calmer could be good for them 

remember to take care of yourself as well though!

also, don’t forget to write in your memory book! memories are important, both the good and the bad. write it down, no matter how insignificant. after all, you never really realize how much you miss something until it’s gone :)

good luck on your presidential campaign!!

sincerely, ghostbur :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for reading!!


End file.
